Senbonzakura (Zanpakuto Spirit)
Senbonzakura 'is the manifested spirit of Byakuya Kuchiki's Zanpakuto. Background Physical Appearance Senbonzakura's physical manifestation takes the form of a tall, light-skinned man with blue eyes and long, dark brown hair, which frames his face with two chest-length bangs and is tied up in the back with a white ribbon in a long ponytail which reaches his lower back. His face is covered by an ornate mask featuring golden teeth, black lips and fangs, a golden protrusion on either side, and a golden headpiece shaped like three cherry blossoms. He wears a long, light purple kimono with white stripes running down the center and sleeves, which is tied at his waist with a long piece of white fabric that hangs down in two long loops in the front. He wears a red-gold pauldron on each shoulder, which are connected by a golden band with strips of red fabric hanging from it and two interweaved strips of red fabric above it. He wears red, elbow-length gauntlets and red greaves. Personality While pretending to be under the influence of Muramasa's brainwashing, Senbonzakura is somewhat rude, refusing to answer Ruri'iro Kujaku's polite questions and ignoring him afterward. He can be very to-the-point and abrupt, appearing without warning in front of Haineko and Tobiume to ask them where Muramasa was before leaving without answering their questions. In battle, Senbonzakura is calm and level-headed, though he usually taunts and belittles his opponents while fighting them. However, he will acknowledge their strength if they impress him enough. He is quite confident in his own power, admitting his surprise at Ichigo Kurosaki withstanding his Gokei technique. However, he cannot stand being humiliated by his opponent, and will lose his calm should such an event occur. He initially acts very antagonistic toward Byakuya Kuchiki, Kakashi Hatake, Tenzin, and Espio the Chameleon, and goes to great lengths to prove they're is not fit to join the Zanpakuto spirits, even having him defeat Sode no Shirayuki as a test of loyalty. He can be very cruel, casually tossing the broken Sode no Shirayuki to Rukia Kuchiki and pointing out how she no longer has a way of fighting before preparing to attack her from behind. Senbonzakura has "''unfinished business" with Saru and Hebi, deciding to fight them on sight instead of helping Byakuya fight Renji Abarai. He can be somewhat cruel in battle as well, intentionally preventing Ichigo, Naruto, Korra, and Sonic from aiding Izuru Kira and Captain Otoribashi during their fight. Senbonzakura cannot comprehend the idea of someone being able to repel the power of his Bankai. History Powers and Abilities *Immense Spiritual Power - As the Zanpakuto spirit of one of the most powerful captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, Senbonzakura possesses a formidable amount of Reiryoku. He fought evenly against a Bankai-wielding Ichigo Kurosaki, as well as a Kurama Chakra Mode-enhanced Naruto Uzumaki, a Zenkai-enhanced Avatar Korra, and a Speed Aura-enhanced Sonic the Hedgehog on two separate occasions (though he was helped by Neji Hyuga, Tenzin, and Espio during their second encounter), effortlessly clashed with and repelled Saru and Hebi several times during their fight, and held his own against Byakuya Kuchiki, Kakashi Hatake, Tenzin, and Espio the Chameleon during their short battle. Rangiku and Opal notes that his Reiatsu is very powerful. His Reiatsu is white. *Master Swordsman Specialist - Senbonzakura is highly proficient in swordsmanship. He fought on par with a Bankai-wielding Ichigo during both of their battles and clashed evenly with Byakuya prior to releasing his Zanpakuto during their fight. *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Speed - Senbonzakura is a very fast combatant. During both of his fights with Ichigo, he effortlessly kept up with Ichigo while he was in his Bankai and caught him off-guard several times. He managed to keep up with Byakuya during their short battle, and easily outmaneuvered and evaded Saru and Hebi during their fight. He managed to appear in front of Muramasa and block an attack from Ichigo almost instantaneously. *Enhanced Durability Zanpakuto Abilities Sword Manifestation - Senbonzakura can manifest his sword form at will. It takes the form of a standard katana with a simple, open-framed cross-guard, a bronze guard, and a lavender hilt. *Shikai - Senbonzakura releases his abilities from his sword form with the command "'''Scatter". Shikai Special Ability - Upon release, Senbonzakura's sword form separates into a thousand tiny blade petals, which fly toward Senbonzakura's target. Senbonzakura can control and direct the blade petals by slashing at his target with the hilt of his sword. The blade petals themselves reflect light in such a way as to resemble cherry blossom petals, and possess enough cutting power to instantly defeat a Sword Beast. *Bankai: 'Senbonzakura Kageyoshi '(Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms) Bankai Special Ability *Gokei (Mawscape) *Senkei (Slaughterscape) Relationships Friends/Allies *Byakuya Kuchiki (Shinigami owner) Former Friends * Rivals *Saru and Hebi Enemies *Koga Kuchiki *Muramasa Former Enemies *Byakuya Kuchiki *Ichigo Kurosaki Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Zanpakuto Spirits Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm Playable Characters Category:Master Swordsmen Specialists Category:Single Characters